


Mentre fuori nevica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gotich [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un amore tra fratelli che nasconde molto di più.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Gotich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038051
Kudos: 1





	Mentre fuori nevica

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta come regalo di Natale a M. P..

Mentre fuori nevica

Un orologio appeso alla parete aveva tutte le lancette, su cui erano riportati dei nomi, che puntavano sul disegno di un letto, tranne due che indicavano la raffigurazione di una scrivania con scritto in piccolo: ‘ _work_ ’. Fuori dalla finestra la pioggia si stava trasformando in nevischio, abbattendosi sui vetri segnati da ramificazioni di ghiaccio azzurrino.

L’ambiente era riscaldato e rischiarato dalla luce aranciata delle fiamme del camino, che scoppiettavano. Sul ripiano era abbandonato un sacchetto di metropolvere legato e vuoto per metà.

James Sirius entrò nella stanza e, incrociando le braccia al petto, si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Domandò: «Sei ancora sveglio?», guardando le spalle del fratello seduto alla scrivania con la schiena curva.

«Ti ricordo che manca poco alla consegna» rispose quest’ultimo, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali tondi. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano liquidi e arrossati, mentre la sua espressione concentrata, teneva strette le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

James si accese una sigaretta e inspirò il sapore del tabacco.

«Quella robaccia fa male anche a me» gli ricordo Albus Severus. James, roteati gli occhi, la gettò a terra intera e la pestò col piede. «Mi farai spendere un patrimonio, salutista» si lamentò, stringendosi col pollice il cinturone nero decorato al centro da un grosso teschio in argento.

Albus gli ricordò: «Io ci tengo a non finire al San Mungo di continuo, al contrario di te. Da quanto ti sei fatto la sclera nera ci siamo già dovuti andare fin troppo spesso per le tante infezioni magiche».

James lo raggiunse e guardò il fratello intento ad inchiostrare la tavola di fumetto ricalcando la traccia di matita blu. «Se non fosse per la mia incoscienza non avremmo avuto così tante idee per le avventure dei nostri personaggi».

" Entrambi abbiamo sofferto per così tanti anni. Ci eravamo illusi di amare Scorpius solo per non ammettere il terribile peccato che nascondevamo. Abbiamo imparato che basta nascondere questo segreto al resto del mondo e non al nostro cuore" pensò. «Ad esempio adesso sappiamo com’è cavalcare un vero drago».

Albus sbuffò. «Papà ti richiama sempre per la tua incoscienza».

James gli sollevò il mento e lo guardò in viso. «Mi ameresti se non fossi così?» gli domandò a bruciapelo, da lui proveniva ancora un forte odore di tabacco. Albus, arrossito, rispose: «No».

Le loro labbra si congiunsero, cercandosi fameliche. Fuori dalla finestra era scoppiata una tempesta di neve, attraverso cui volava una civetta candida.


End file.
